The Cereal Eater
by KxTx
Summary: One shot parody of Dumbledore's death in "Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince".


_****SPOILER ALERT****_

_**This story contains spoilers from **_**Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince **_**(book 6). So if you haven't read it, turn back now, but when you do read it, feel free to come back and laugh along with those that have.**_

**AUTHOR'S NOTE & DISCLAIMER:**

**This idea came to this random brain of mine right after reading the scene where Snape killed Dumbledore like it was nothing at all. That bothered me, because Dumbledore was one of my favorite characters (I don't like the Dumbldore from the movie, however. To quote **bibliomaniac5**: "he is a hippie")**

**I do **_**not **_**own any of the characters affiliated with Harry Potter. I do not even own lucky charms, I just enjoy eating them. In other words, I do not own anything except the idea for the spoof of the unbreakable vow scene in **_**Harry Potter and The Half Blood Prince**_**. I only say that because I have to; if I owned this you wouldn't be reading it here.**

Narcissa turned to her sister with pleading eyes, "Bella, Draco is young. What if he cannot do as the Dark Lord has asked?"

Bellatrix rolled her eyes, "Cissy, this is not that difficult a task," she looked to the floor, "The Dark Lord has asked much more of me," she looked at her sister with a flame in her eyes, "This task is nothing, I could do it _before _I woke up for breakfast. If he is a true follower of the Dark Lord, then he can perform this measly task."

There was a loud crack as Severus Snape entered. He looked at Bellatrix and Narcissa, then smiled, "Good evening Bellatrix and Narcissa. You required my services?"

Narcissa turned to Snape and said, "Yes Severus, you are aware of the task the Dark Lord has asked my son Draco to perform?"

Snape nodded.

Bellatrix threw her hands up in the air, "Cissy! This is not that difficult a task! I know he is Lucius' son-"

Narcissa stepped closer to Bellatrix and leaned in, "How dare you insult my husband!"

Snape put both his hands up, "I have a solution." Narcissa and Bellatrix looked at him inquisitively, "Draco is young and the young can often let us down, and since this is a task set by the Dark Lord, he does _not _need to be let down. There is a way to secure the task's fulfillment, but it might not be Draco that carries it out."

Narcissa's eyes lit up, "Severus, will you make an Unbreakable Vow, so that _if_ my son fails the Dark Lord will not be disappointed?"

Snape nodded, "Yes, Narcissa, I will make an Unbreakable Vow. Bellatrix, will you be our bonder?"

Bellatrix rolled her eyes, "Yes . . . but I still don't understand why the Dark Lord asked _Draco _to perform this task . . . I am his most loyal follower, and no one would need to be concerned about the possibility of me failing to perform the task."

"Bella, would you shut up?! If the Dark Lord favors you, why didn't he ask you to perform the task in the first place?" asked Narcissa in anguish.

Snape broke in and ended the argument, "Narcissa if you would begin; and Bellatrix, you will need your wand to perform this bit of magic."

Bellatrix pulled out her wand; Narcissa and Snape held hands, and Narcissa shook her head, "Severus Snape, will you assist and protect my son Draco in fulfilling the task the Dark Lord has set for him? And if necessary, perform the task yourself?"

"I will," replied Snape.

Bellatrix tapped her wand against Snape and Narcissa's hands and produced a rainbow colored snake that shot out stars all around the room.

Snape let go of Narcissa's hand and said, "Goodbye Narcissa. Goodbye Bellatrix," and with a loud crack Snape was gone.

* * *

Snape and Draco were sitting across from each other, staring intently. Each had a large bowl and spoon in front of them.

Beside Draco was a large box of Lucky Charms, he looked at it and was thinking to himself, _I can do this, the Dark Lord is counting on me, all I have to do is eat the cereal._

Snape, who was still staring at Draco, said, "Are you able to fulfill the task the Dark Lord has set for you?"

Draco looked back to Snape, "How do you-" he looked back down, he did not want disappoint the Dark Lord.

Snape shook his head and said, "Well then, dearest Draco, will you please pass the Lucky Charms?"

Draco replied, "No Severus," he shook his head, "I can't do it."

Severus smiled and said, "Oh, very well then, _Accio Lucky Charms_," and Snape poured the cereal, added the milk, and began to eat the cereal; fulfilling the Dark Lord's task.

Draco, knowing he had failed the Dark Lord, fled.

The smiling Snape continued to eat the Lucky Charms, finishing the box; pleasing the Dark Lord, and securing his place as his most favored follower.


End file.
